


All the Days of Our Lives

by TheShortestManOnEarth



Series: Glimadora Week 2.0 2020 [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora wears a tux because why not, Adora writes her wedding vows, Bow helps Adora work on her vows, F/F, Fluff, Glimadora Week 2 2020, Glimadora Week 2020, Love, Tumblr: Glimadora Week, Wedding Prompt, wedding ceremony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShortestManOnEarth/pseuds/TheShortestManOnEarth
Summary: Glimadora Week 2.0 Day 4: Wedding/Princess Prom Prompt-Wedding PromptWhen you've been with someone for a long time, it can be hard to find the right words to express how you feel, especially when you're about to walk down the aisle. Adora struggles to write her wedding vows and gets a heartfelt pep talk from Bow.See notes for more information.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Bow (She-Ra), Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Glimadora Week 2.0 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881961
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	All the Days of Our Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All!
> 
> Welcome to Day 4 of Glimadora Week! Woo! Thank you to everyone who has left comments and kudos on my work so far. If you're looking for more people to read from this challenge, please check out these amazing writers: Count Dorku, CuriousScientistKae, Becca_the_Quiet_One, Athetos, and Pipistrelle. Count Dorku's awesome series "Starways" is also back up with Season 2 (I highly recommend it). 
> 
> On to the notes about this story: 
> 
> Since the first two prompts were pretty serious and my last prompt is also going to be a little serious, I'm planning to make the next few prompts as fluffy as possible. This one starts out with a bit of Adora's self doubt but that's about as serious as it gets. 
> 
> I based the wedding ceremony on Jewish customs since I'm Jewish. I like the idea of having Adora and Glimmer's "Chuppa" (canopy") made up of pieces of their history together. Traditionally Chuppas have tallits (prayer shawls) and other symbols of each family on it. The glass breaking is of course another Jewish tradition. In this case I had it be a part of a bot that Adora and Glimmer break to symbolize the breaking of the Horde. 
> 
> Last note is that the "Carry your heart in my heart" is a reference to an E.E. Cummings poem that my spouse loves and they referenced during our vows so I decided to include it here.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy reading this. And please check out the writers I listed above. They are all wonderful. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Another crumpled scroll tumbled across the floor of what used to be Adora’s room in the Bright Moon palace like a tumbleweed lost in the desert of ideas. Unlike when she was planning a tactical strategy or battle formation, there were no ideas forthcoming now. She thought that returning to her old space might spark something in her head. The room was currently more of an office since the warrior had long since taken to sleeping every night in Glimmer’s room. It was long overdue in the eyes of many. The two hardly separated since the war ended. While they had been attached at the hip as two thirds of the Best Friend Squad, there was now a far more intimate connection between the two, with or without their third companion. 

Adora let her head sink into the desk. _Maybe the wood would impart some of its infinite wisdom?_ The blonde sighed. That sort of information gathering probably only worked for Perfuma and even then Adora doubted that a wooden desk spoke to the plant master in the same way that a tree with roots did. Perfuma did however understand that every plant had its roots deep in the ground, there was always an origin, a beginning, and a return to the ground at the end. She began doodling a few First Ones words on the side of her latest scroll and then began to make fancy swirls on the ends of the letters. It looked nice. But it wasn’t what she needed. 

The warrior had always known what to say in the war room or how to inspire everyone into fighting. She’d trained her whole life to know what to do in any situation, no matter how challenging or if she was bleeding to death with no hope of backup. But in the face of figuring out how to talk about something personal, something that came from her own heart, the blonde was at a loss. Usually just the thought of Glimmer would give Adora enough courage to jump off the balcony and know that the Queen would always be there to catch her. The blonde had said as much at one point, earning her a concerned look from the pink haired woman and then followed by the pertinent question of how serious she was. Given Adora’s impulsive actions of the past, many of which involved jumping out of windows or other places, the Queen was rightly concerned about the prospect of the blonde testing her theories. 

As the day of her wedding edged closer, Adora grew more anxious about her ability to do what was expected of her. What could she say about Glimmer or promise to give the Queen that she didn’t already have? Bow had briefly explained the concept of vows but hadn’t gone into too much detail about what to put in them. The blonde deeply regretted not asking any follow up questions. When he’d offered to give her help, she’d laughed and said, “I’ve got this, Bow. It’ll be a piece of cake.” 

It was in fact _not_ a piece of cake and she had absolutely _nothing_ handled. Her mind wandered as she sat trying to think of what she could say about the woman who had gone quickly from being an “enemy” to being one of Adora’s closest confidants, and then the love of her life. A fond smile crossed the warrior’s face. Thinking of a few things to say about the Queen and limiting the list for someone who had as many amazing glowing, shimmering, and mysterious qualities like the stars themselves was a daunting task. Adora had woken up every day since the final battle to stare at the pink haired woman lying by the blonde’s side and the warrior found herself breathless. Somehow, after all the things that Adora had done directly or indirectly by being in the Horde, the Queen still chose the warrior to be her lifelong partner. It was a puzzle that the warrior had yet to solve. 

The pink haired woman could have anyone she wanted. Glimmer was the Queen after all. She had an entire kingdom under her wings, she had led the rebellion to the end of a war, and there were surely hundreds of suitors that could give the Royal anything she desired. Adora sat up and leaned on her hand as she stared out the window. It was a beautiful day. Perfect for flying. The Queen would probably go for a flight after her meetings. The image of Glimmer soaring, her pinkish purple hair glittering in the sun as she was gently bounced by the wind and laughing as she did flips sent a pleasant chill through the warrior’s body. The day that the wings came in was one that Glimmer had feared would never come. But Adora never wavered in her belief that somehow, someday, one day soon, the Queen would have her time to rise and greet the clouds. 

Nothing could be better than the way that Glimmer had smiled that day. The end of the war and the relief that followed, could come a close second in days that brought the Queen joy. But flying? That was where the pink haired woman found her element. Adora wasn’t sure Glimmer would ever come down. How could she when she belonged with the stars, among the gods, and was far too incredible to be tied to the Earth with just one mortal. 

Adora knew that everyone regarded her as the hero, the one who had saved everyone, but the blonde wouldn’t have even made it that far without Bow or Glimmer. The two never left her side, not even when the world was being torn apart by the portal or when Horde Prime nearly destroyed Etheria did the other two members of the Best Friends Squad abandon the blonde. They believed in her when she didn’t have the heart to believe in herself. 

The door clicked behind the blonde. She turned to see a glimpse of a familiar crop top in the doorway. “Hey. Have you been in here all day?” Adora couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face at the sight of her best friend. Bow never failed to tune into his friends’ needs and now was no exception. 

“No, but it definitely feels like it.” Adora replied, stretching her arms out as the young man approached and leaned over her shoulder to see what she was doing. 

“Are those First Ones writing doodles?” He asked, squinting at the pages, and then giving the warrior a sidelong smirk. “And here I thought you were working. The mighty warrior Adora, finally losing her work ethic. It’s a sad, sad day. ” She blushed and shoved the pages away from his prying eyes and swatted his arm. 

“Bow! I am _too_ working!” She blurted. Bow folded his arms across his chest, looking at her with a raised eyebrow. Nothing got past the Master Archer. Though Adora couldn’t blame him for being as good at detecting subtext as he was. After all, he had grown up with Glimmer of all people. Bow was better at reading people than anyone Adora had ever met. 

“So, what _are_ you working on then?” The man asked. His eyes caught sight of one of the pages again and his eyes grew wide and he brought his hands up to his face as he put on his “that’s so cute” face. “You’re working on your vows? That’s adorable!” 

Adora’s face continued to grow redder and she immediately regretted… well, everything, forever. She wanted to disappear from embarrassment immediately. “I can’t write them.” His smile vanished as concern fell across his features. He softened his expression and laid a hand on her shoulder. 

“What? Of course, you can.” He said with a broad reassuring smile. “You’ve beaten Horde Prime, asked Glimmer out on plenty of dates, and you’re already engaged. This is just saying all the stuff you usually do to each other in a more formal way.” The warrior had to admit, when he talked about the vows, he made it sound so easy. It was true that Adora and Glimmer weren’t shy about sharing their affection with one another or expressing it verbally. They’d known each other for years now, been friends for almost a decade and dated for a considerable part of that time. Yet, Adora couldn’t think of a single thing to say in front of her fiancée that would hold the appropriate weight of all those years. What could she say that could sum up all those years? All those moments where the warrior felt safe in Glimmer’s warm embrace. Or when Adora felt so lost she could cry and the Queen became her compass to navigate leaving the Horde. Then how the blonde felt when she thought many times over that she would lose the Queen forever, but they always came back to each other. 

“Whatever you tell her, Adora, will be fine. You know she loves you, right?” Bow said, his brown eyes glowing with warmth for both his friends. Adora took the hand on her shoulder and gave it an affectionate squeeze. He was far too kind for words. There were so many days that Adora felt like she couldn’t get through the night and Bow had given her hope. Especially when she and Glimmer had fought. “Don’t tell her I said this… but I don’t think I’ve ever seen Glimmer as taken with anyone or deeply in love with anyone as she is with you. She didn’t open her heart to anyone besides me. But you two, what you have, it’s special. I think she knows that.” He paused to look at Adora’s slightly stunned expression. 

“I mean I hope _you_ know that.” He added, giving Adora another quirked eyebrow. The warrior’s lip twitched into a half smile. 

“I know she’s special. I always did.” The warrior affirmed. Bow closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew that the blonde warrior was stubborn, but he’d hoped, albeit foolishly, that some of that stubbornness would have ebbed away and allowed her to see what was so plain for everyone else to see. “I mean, she could do anything she wanted. Be with anyone…” _So, why me?_ The blonde trailed off, leaving the terrible question hanging in the air. It didn’t take long for Bow to connect the dots of the warrior’s train of thought. When it sunk in, his eyes filled with a sadness he never thought he’d have felt amid all the celebrations that were now becoming part of normal day to day life. It wasn’t surprising that Adora still had some misgivings or fears about leaving behind fighting. It was still how she saw her own worth. 

“Adora, you’re one the bravest, most considerate, amazingly selfless, and loyal people I know. You’re my best friend. Hearing you say that you don’t think you deserve Glimmer… it breaks my heart.” Bow said quietly. “But I know that’s not deliberate on your part. And I also know that both of us want you to be happy. I think if you asked Glimmer, she’d tell you the same thing.” 

Adora smiled wider. “She would. Glimmer loves too deeply to forget anyone else’s happiness.” He nodded, feeling encouraged by Adora’s admission. At least she was closer to seeing how much Glimmer cared for the blonde now than a few years ago. The warrior was simultaneously one of the most observant and oblivious people Bow had ever met. It was a puzzlingly strange combination of qualities to say the least. 

“And I know you want her to be happy too.” He continued. Despite the practical conclusion of the statement, the warrior still stared in surprise at him. “So, do you trust that Glimmer knows what makes her happy?” 

“Of course, I do. I trust Glimmer with everything.” Adora said and then paused as her own words struck her. If the Queen had asked the warrior to marry the pink haired woman then naturally it meant that was what Glimmer wanted. All the years that Adora had known her best friend, Glimmer had never been shy about asking for what she wanted or stating how she felt. There were moments when it was unclear because of the war and because the two of them had spent so much time fighting back to back that they forgot to look into each other’s eyes every now and then. They’d stopped reaching out, touching each other, relying on each other, and trying to see what was in the other’s heart and mind. 

Now they had the time. All there was now was time. Every second, every minute, and every hour was open for them to say the things they never thought they’d never get a chance to if the war ended in tragedy. But it was all over. Finally, the war in the warrior’s heart had ended. She knew what, or rather who, gave her a sense of peace. 

“I have to go.” Adora blurted and was up in a second, rushing out the door. It closed and Bow shook his head. He still had to push his friends in the right direction. But at least he knew that in both their hearts, they loved one another more than any words could say. All they had to do was look at each other. It had worked once before when Glimmer had stared into Adora’s wonderstruck blue eyes in Thaymor. Something had changed in Glimmer. She’d seen the way Adora had stood up for the villagers and then fought for them. 

If he’d ever worried that his pink haired best friend would have been lonely, he stopped the moment Adora came into the princess’s life. The then teen wanted nothing more than to protect Adora and the warrior had the same vision of their future. _One day,_ he’d thought back then, _they would both see their visions of the future would always be intertwined in an unbreakable vow._

When the doors reopened some time later it would be to reveal the packed aisle filled with members of the Princess Alliance, Micah, Castaspella, the Jewel siblings, and as many other rebellion fighters as could be packed into the chapel. Under the wedding canopy made from the cloth of the flag of the rebellion, holding each pole were the Princesses of Power. Micah and Bow stood off to the side of the canopy, dressed in the royal colors of Bright Moon. Adora’s old red jacket and Glimmer’s old outfit had been woven together with the flag to cover the sides of the entrance to the canopy. Glimmer stood next to the canopy, wearing a white dress laced with gold and red to symbolize Adora’s traditional colors. The warrior wore a tux with a lavender shirt, a purple suit jacket and pants, and a blue bowtie with gold threads. 

The moment Glimmer turned her eyes to the blonde, the warrior wanted to skip the pacing of the wedding march and run to her soon to be wife. But she resisted and walked as they had practiced. Once they were together in front of the canopy, they joined hands and stepped under the canopy. Once the introductions were done by Micah, who, as the living remaining former ruler, could join them together, they came to the vows. Adora fumbled with the small piece of paper in her pocket. Sensing her lover’s unease, Glimmer started first. 

“Adora, there aren’t enough words, even if you include First Ones’ words or ones from all the planets in the galaxy we visited, to express what you mean to me. You were always there for me when I needed a friend. No matter how hard things got during the war, you never stopped fighting for what you believe in. And that’s what I love the most about you: you always stuck to your principles and fought with all your heart. You make me so incredibly happy…I don’t know what my life would be like if you weren’t in it. And I never want to find out. I promise I’ll always be here to love you and treasure you. You’re sweet, understanding, and the bravest person I know. I’m honored today to officially swear to stand by your side, no matter what happens.” 

While Adora had expected to be the first person to start crying, Bow beat her to the punch. He was sobbing into Micah’s shoulder and the older man wasn’t far from crying himself. The blonde warrior attempted to pull herself together long enough to get through the vows she’d painstakingly worked on. It was simple, but it felt true. Which was her creed and what she stood for. Even Glimmer had said she stuck to her principles. Now was the perfect place of all times to express that. If not when she was about to vow to be with the person whom Adora loved with every part of her: heart, soul, mind, and body, then there was no time in the universe worth saying anything. 

“Glimmer, when you came into my life you made me question everything in the best ways. You never gave up on me, even when I gave up on myself. Everything you do or say is magic. I may be the one with the sword, but you’ve always had so much power, so much energy, and I love being a part of that. I am so proud and amazed at the Queen you’ve grown into and it would make me so incredibly happy to be able to continue to share in that growth with you. From now on I’ll carry your heart in mine and protect it for all the days of our lives.” 

Before Micah could continue the ceremony, Glimmer grabbed Adora’s collar and brought their lips crashing together. The blonde responded in kind with her own fervor as she pressed their foreheads together. They split apart to crush the piece glass made from some of Horde Prime’s bots that Entrapta had put together for the ceremony under their collective shoes. The break was quick, and Micah shrugged and quietly commenced with pronouncing the two wives married as they lost themselves in their own world. They’d fought long and hard for it. This was their moment. One that would carry them through all the days of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!


End file.
